Juvenal Love:Opposites Attract
by sincerly.m.l
Summary: A group of juvie girls are coming to Ouran. They have been hostesses to a juvie host club but when they meet Ouran's host club how will these polar opposites react? Secrets & dark Juvenal past are the only places for these unexpected loves to bloom! R&R! (Up for adoption)


_So first of full credit to the inspiration of this story goes to_ **Twizzler Addict** _! Go check out thier stories because they're a total BEAST at writing! So I hope I make you proud with this doll, now onto the story!_

* * *

><p><em>~*~<span> Juvenal Love: Opposites Attract<span>~*~_

**_Prologue _**

**_A Gang of Labeled Psycho Princesses_**

_'Nana...Papa...can you me hear way up there in Heaven?' _Jordan Carter's thoughts drifted away from the faint-_Shlink! Shlink!_- of chains and cuffs rubbing gently against one another to her Nana and Papa who she knew were up in Heaven looking down on her in pitiful love.

Jordan's mixture of crystal sea blue and lush forest green eyes looked ahead of her with boredom. Just another day being lead down the hallways of the D. P. P. towards another talk with the counselor; Ms. Del'Ovon. A guard to her right who gripped her upper arm with a death grip of meaty fingers grunted as he yanked Jordan to a stop.

She felt the need to scowl but Ms. Del'Ovon wasn't around to keep a eye on the guards and she knew if she even glanced up to the beady black eyes of the guard she'd be slapped. So with the sting of the last rough slap still tingling across her check Jordan balled her hands into tightly clenched fist and stared at the ground; trembling with hate.

_'One Mississippi...Two Mississippi...' _Jordan counted slowly in the back of her mind as her eyes maneuvered up the cold metal door in front of her. This wasn't Ms. Del'Ovon's door and Jordan backed away as best she could against the cold restraints of the shackles around her ankles.

**D. P. P. Juvenal Detention Center's Interaction Room**, Jordan read the bold letters slowly. She frowned though. Interaction meant communication and communication meant noise. She could handle the noise-as long as it didn't become clashing roars of arguments-but...how could you read in the middle of noise?

Jordan's mind slipped away again. _'Papa do you remember that book you used to read me?' _Jordan smiled softly at the thought of her Papa sitting in a rocking chair, his grand-baby sitting drowsily in his lap as he rocked back and forth to the rhythm of his words. _'Li'le Miss Sunshine...' _Jordan thought her smile fading.

_Did ya hear 'bout Li'le Miss Sunshine?_

_She got lost just the other day..._

How long had Jordan been lost? She was sure it had been much longer than 'just the other day'. More like 'just a few years-or maybe more than a few'.

"Assume the position." a new guard's grouchy and worn out voice ordered her. Jordan rolled her eyes trying to recall the next lines of Li'le Miss Sunshine. Lazily she spread her legs as far as they would go against the chains short length and let her arms go limp by her sides in a slight arch.

Hands patted her down lazily until the tough hands curved over her hips. Her breath hitched in shock as fingers dwindled too long on her chest. She stared up at the guards smirking face. He put a finger to his chapped lips and blew softly. "Our little secret sw-"

Jordan stamped her foot over the mans and as he naturally bent over to grab at his now throbbing foot Jordan twirled around him and slipped her still slightly arched arms over his head. Jerking her arms back she felt the chains rest forcefully on the man's neck.

Smirking evilly, Jordan twisted her hands over so the chains wrapped even tighter around the guard who was straining to breath.

_She lost her way _

_It was a accident Li'le Miss Sunshine couldn't take away_

The next words of Li'le Miss Sunshine entered Jordan's mind. She'd lost her way too, that's why she was here in juvie. "Keepin' secrets isn't always a good thing ya know?" Jordan spat angrily. She caught a resemblance in her tone that she had feared when she was younger.

_'Secrets ruin everything...' _Jordan thought as she felt cold metal press against her temple. She knew it was a gun without looking.

"Let him go Madam Jordan." a sharp feminine voice commanded. _'Nana why do people call girls 'Madam'?' _Jordan thoughts drifted to her grandparents again.

Ruthlessly digging her knee into the back of the mans knee she pulled her arms over his head. She grumbled in complaint as the guard took in much needed air. "Hey Ms. Del'Ovon." Jordan mumbled turning to the woman who placed her gun calmly back into her tan-pearl purse.

Jordan wondered how a woman dressed in a black women office clothes, her brown hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head, spectacles sliding just off the crooked edge of her nose, makeup smoothed unnoticeable on her pale skin, and a pocketbook strung over her shoulder could be the undeclared but still known ruler of the D. P. P.; all while wearing high heels?

"Hello Madam Jordan," walking past the girl she grabbed the guard by his wrist and pushed him back into a room that lay quietly beside the door of the 'Interaction Room'. Not looking up to meet Jordan's eyes she fished through her purse.

Ms. Del'Ovon pulled out a book and a loop of tangled keys. "How come I get to interact with people so soon?" Jordan asked bluntly taking the book she recognized as the 'Southern Lullabies & Stories' the same book her Papa had read to her so long ago.

"When your grandparents requested your stay here they paid for early interaction. They said they didn't won't they're grand-baby wasting away in a cell." Ms. Del'Ovon answered finding the right key and jamming it in the lock.

As sharp, _Click! , _announced the door was unlocked. Leaning against the door though Ms. Del'Ovon hid what lay beyond the steel door. "Jordan, have you kept your secret?" Ms. Del'Ovon asked in a whisper. Jordan nodded slowly averting her eyes. The secret hadn't been her idea but if she hadn't went along with it she could possibly be dead right now.

Ms. Del'Ovon nodded solemnly seeming to drift into her thoughts. Leaning off the door she glared over to the guard who now sat in the window of the room watching the two. There were two ways to open the Interaction Room's door but there was only one way to close it.

"Good, good...I'll see you at dinner then." Ms. Del'Ovon said walking away.

Jordan watched until the the woman disappeared around a corner. She could take this chance and run-though how far could she get with shackles on her ankles and a perverted guard so close to see her escape? She smirked at the thought.

_'If only he knew...' _she thought as a loud buzzing echoed around her and the door swung open fully. A stream of black and white striped petals flowed her way, and a knife with a the small head of a kitten attached to it's hilt slipped past her cheek leaving a scratch.

Curiosity compelled her to go forward, and a twinge of anger for being wounded by just standing and awaiting for the door to open. As she walked through the door, it slung shut and her cuffs and shackles dropped down to the floor with a clatter. She squinted against the blinding light that was still heavily sprinkled with the rose petals.

"Welcome...!" a harmony of feminine voices called out to her. The light dimmed the petals drifted away unnoticed.

_'Nana, Papa, where the hell did you send me off to?' _Jordan thought at she stared at the mix of girls that stared back at her with gleaming eyes filled with sadistic happiness.

Two girls stood on the farthest left. One was short with golden blonde hair, with gentle, wavy Cinderella curls sweeping through her hair, that reached to her knees and was pulled into two ponytails each one pulled up with ribbons, baby blue eyes smiled like a little child up at Jordan filled with innocence-Jordan was sure it was fake though-she hugged a small black and pink kitten in her small hands and pushed her cheek up against it's fur.

The second girl was much taller, with black hair that hung around her waist and was dyed a mix of deep blue and faded pink at the tips of her side bangs that swept over one of her blank green eyes. One hand rested on the smaller girls head gently while the other was arched on her waist. Jordan noticed that the girl had a deep scar running up her right arm that was slightly covered by the ripped sleeves of her orange jump suit.

Next to them was a girl with brown hair that was harshly snipped away at her sharp jaw line with a two longer (not by much though) strands of hair braided and wrapped around to the back of her head. Her stone cold onyx grey eyes meeting Jordan's for a brief moment over the rim of her thin glasses then looking away to mark something down on her arm with a black marker.

On either side of a turned around chair two twin girls leaned opposite to each other with their backs facing one another. Both with the same mischievous electric blue eyes with hazel ringing the black pupil. The twin to the right had light brown hair that was lightly streaked with deep blonde that feel around the curves of her waist, some of her bangs pinned back with a pink hair clip with a swerved 'S' at it's end and letting the rest fall down on the left. The twin to the left looked exactly the same but her hair pin was a baby blue with a sharp 'T' at it's end and her bangs feel down to the right of her face.

The twins leaned off the chair and turned it to face the confused Jordan. In the expensive, crimson cushioned chair sat yet another girl with fire red hair that was cut short in a boyish way that framed her face perfectly and made her violet grey eyes pop against her tanned skin and flaming hair. Her chin rested in the palm of her hands and her perfect, white tipped nails strummed against her bottom lip.

"Well look what we have here my darlings," the girl stood up dramatically to her full height-which was much taller than Jordan-and smiled sweetly. Though Jordan detected a bit of insanity within in this girl. "Fresh, juveneal, meat." the girl said leaning down face-to-face with Jordan.

"Tell us sweetie, what's your name?" the girl asked her voice low and intimidating ordering Jordan to spew everything to her. Jordan backed away, slightly freaked out by all that was happening. Jordan looked over all the girls who were staring at her intently awaiting her name.

_'Uh...Papa what do I do?' _Jordan thought desperately to her Papa who had always been a smooth talker in awkward situations like these. "I think," the twin on the right who was slowly edging towards Jordan in step with her sister began. "She's shy." the twin on the left said and Jordan noted how the twin on the left's voice was softer and slightly less rough that the twin to the right.

The twins stood on either side of the taller girl who was still to close and personal for Jordan's comfort. "Well let's not forget our manors girls! I'm Amber! The Queen!" Amber announced twirling on her tip-toes back to her chair and bowing swiftly.

"Serenity," the twin on the right smirked and leaned on Jordan's left shoulder. "And Trinity." the twin on the right smiled in a bittersweet way as she leaned on Jordan's right shoulder. "The Mischievous Beauty's." Serenity and Trinity said together their voices mingling together in perfect harmony.

The small girl ran into Jordan's arms, knowing she would instinctively catch her. "I'm Nevaeh, but people call me Sweetie! The Baby Doll" she giggled. Jordan smiled at the girl, she was exactly like a baby doll. Small, cute, innocent, and beautiful. Sweetie giggled and jumped into the taller girls arms and scrambled up onto her shoulder.

"Mckenzi. The Tomboy." Mckenzi sighed smiling lightly as Sweetie swung her feet back and forth. Jordans eyes went to the remaining girl who was scribbling away on her arm. She looked over the rim of her glasses and peered at Jordan. A eerie smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Addiosn. The Thinkette." She said pulling the sleeve of her jumpsuit over her arm and placing her marker between the space of one of her braids.

Amber smiled happily and then her smile became a shocked transfix on Jordan. "Y-Your Jordan Carter." she whispered in disbelief. Jordan nodded as the rest of the girls looked at her blankly unimpressed apparently. "Yeah? So what?" Jordan asked.

Sweetie was suddenly by her side, Mckenzi in tow. Jordan wondered why the Tomboy was dragged around by the Baby Doll. Sweetie shoved her lush kitten in Jordan's face. "Do you wanna play with M-and-M?" she asked in a bubbly tone.

Jordan looked to Mckenzi. "Short for Meow-Meow, idiot." Mckenzi said bluntly. Jordan felt her blood boil. She was far from an idiot but Sweetie dragged her attention away from the comment by shoving M&M farther into her face. "No, I don't play with stupid stuffed kittens." Jordan said softly. Sweetie blinked a few times and Mckenzi glanced side ways at Jordan.

"But all girls like playin' with stupid stuffed kitten...Right Mckenzi?" Sweetie asked, getting a agreeing nod out of the taller girl. Jordan gritted her teeth forcing the words burning on her tongue down her throat. Sweetie pulled Mckenzi down to her height and whispered-giggled something in her ear. Mckenzi nodded in response.

Sweetie looked smiled and ran away once again towing the Tomboy behind her.

Jordan caught Addison's starring. "What?" she asked confused. Addison shook her head, "You have a stain on your jumpsuit." the Thinkette pointed to a blood stain on Jordan's chest from a fight earlier Jordan had broke up. "We've got it!" Serenity and Trinity announced all to enthused.

Amber smiled. "You do need a few adjustments." she stated. Jordan raised a eyebrow and reliazed suddenly that all the girls had turned their jumpsuits into dresses, shirts, and pants. What could she say She'd never been one to notice fashion.

"T-That's cool! I'll clean it later!" Jordan protested as the twins drug her to a pulled flowery board that had rows upon and upon rows of orange clothing. The twins pushed her behind the board and Serenity held her down while Trinity tried to unsip the back of the jumpsuit while Jordan thrashed viciously.

The girls gathered around the clothes and changing board. "What's wrong with her Mckenzi?" Sweetie asked hugging M&M closer to her chest. "Eh, she probably don't like bein' touched." Kenzi stated worridely. "Kenzi I think it's more than that." Amber said surely. "You have no idea Amber." Addison chuckled.

Abruptly Serenity and Trinity were pushed against the clothing board. Serenity stumbled into Mckenzi's open arms and Trinity landed at Amber's feet. Amber's face burned bright with confusion and disbelief.

"On. My. Gah." Amber breathed covering her trembling mouth.

Jordan stood before the girls huffinf breathlessely. 'Her' jumpsuit clinging to her broad waist.

"IT'S A BOY! IT'S A BOY!" Sweetie scream excitedly. Jordan's muscular chest heaved as his eyes narrowed at the twins. "Hee hee. I win the beat Trin." Serenity smirked pushing away her anger that she felt for being pushed by a boy and forgetting the makeshift weapon consoled in her combat boot.

"It's a d-dude...?" Amber whispered wishing her hair was long enough to cover her brightly flushing face. "Apparently so." Addison said pulling up her sleeve and scribbling fiercely on herself. Jordan's fist clenched as he stared at the girls.

_'D. P. P.; Deadly Psychotic Princesses.' _he thought bitterly as he stared at the rich princesses before him that all seemed far past the boundaries of psychotic. "Cat's out the bag!" Serenity chimed. Jordan scowled at her, "No thanks to you two." he spat bitterly wrapping the shirt sleeves around his waist.

"Actually I figured it out when you walked in." Addison said bluntly. Jordan looked at her confused. "How?" Jordan asked stuffing his hands into his pockets. Addison smiled sharply. "Doesn't matter. Anyhow you owe us." Addison said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sweetie smiled and Mckenzi smirked. "Yes, you do." Amber squeaked slowly coming out of her shocked shell. "Hell if I do!" Jordan shot back angrily. "Young women don't speak in such a manner." Serenity taunted. Suddenly Jordan got how he owed these gang of labeled girls.

"Do it I don't care." he hissed. Amber smirked. "Wow he's laid back..." Sweetie muttered to a absent minded Mckenzi. "For here you are to be known as The Cool Chick." Amber stated pointing a finger at Jordan who was to shocked to answer the order.

His blood was pooling over with anger but he counted like his Nana had taught him to and turned on Amber. "Why do you even label yourselves?" he mocked. Amber stared at him blankly for a second and he thought he had wormed his way out of this just like he had done on the streets. But Amber's blank stare turned into a passionate grin.

"We are the official juvie hosts of course. And you are now apart of our host club." Amber said running her slinder fingers through her hair. Jordan caught his breath. He couldn't lie, if the girls around this place found he wasn't a girl-given some of their backgrounds- he would would wind up dead. He was lucky one of these girls hadn't already tried to kill him.

In all truth he need these girls to keep his secret.

He sighed. "Fine b-" he couldn't out the last words. Sweetie was suddenly hugging his leg and Amber had him pulled into her chest.

"Girls we have a new member!" she exclaimed happily rubbing her cheek against Jordan's hair.

And that's how our story of how Jordan Carter got roped into a gang of labeled psychotic princesses and how our story of juvenal love all began...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

_****O.O Otay I don't think I've ever never ever wrote such a long prologue. Ugggh my fingers hurt. Welp this took me like how many weeks? IDK but it's all thanks to Twizzler Addict for the inspiration I can't thank you enough hun! Soooo if you know me you know I'm a complete wreck right now becuase this is what i would call a official story on this part of F.F! SO YEAAAHH BUUDDYY (also known as WAGADA for me and my friends...we have very borin' class periods (:) to that. So please comment or review if you like this and think I should continue! Thanks guys and gals and remember every review is a chance to save a baby PANDA! SO DO IT FOR THE PANDAS! Lolzz imma a little hyped up .! So til hen Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_^_


End file.
